Broken Wings
by Jarem Nightlord
Summary: Janos Audron, Last of the Winged vampires and The Tenth Guardian. What if he were to die before he could tell Kain what to beware? What if there was a way to save Raziel from staying a wraith for eternity? LOK AU


Broken Wings – A Legacy of Kain Fic

Janos-centric

_It is often wondered how in the fields of humanity one can learn much hatred. Well it was in those fields love was found as well. For what was a minor noble would soon come face to face with the wisest of beings._

The day was kinda gloomy. The sun hid her face most of the day so villagers near the Aerie of the vampire Janos were on alert. But when he came it was not out of hunger but out of fear.

Chapter 1 – A Fateful Meeting

A dark speck was seen in the sky as a minor noble walked along. He looked up and narrowed dark eyes filled with disgust. He wasn't in the mood for anything and kind of drunk as he ambled along. A cry then caught his attention and his dark eyes scanned the area as he saw a figure with blue skin and black wings crash to the ground being hit by what looked to be several Sarafan type weapons. His warm brown eyes gazed at the noble for a moment.

"Ah, so I see they have not found you yet…good…soon Scion, very soon." He whispered and passed out.

The noble stared at the being then walked over to him turning him gently, though a cry of pain came from the creature as a wing snapped with a sickening crack. "What are you talking about…' he wondered aloud then picked up the being and carried him back to his home.

Hours later Janos awoke with a splitting headache. The holy weapons had weakened him so and he felt a missing weight. The Reaver! He looked frantically around and saw it lying on a table nearby and rose and walked over to it. "So you are safe…" he whispered and laid his hand on the blade. Angrily it pulsed wanting souls.

"Soon...I hope to put a kinder soul in you." He said softly and sighed checking his wings carefully. They would take another day to heal and mend but at least they were set, he observed as he gazed into a mirror, which showed a thoughtful ancient staring back at him. A soft knock was at the door and Janos was across the room and had Reaver in hand before it opened and the noble walked in.

"You recover fast…but then that is expected of Vampires."

"Human..." Janos said wary, his tone low.

"Heh, at least you aren't addled."

Janos blinked. This guy wasn't scared. "Who are you…"

"Kain." He said softly.

Janos sighed and shook his head. "One day you will remember this day and come for me when I need help the most."

"Right." He said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

"Janos Audron." He said in a quiet tone and walked over to a window.

"The Audron…" Kain stared. "Wait…if you are him then why…"

"Why do I flee humans?" Janos asked bitterly. "Blame the damn Hylden."

"Who?"

"The Hylden you fool! The ones the Pillars were meant to keep out!"

"The Unspoken…" Kain mused.

"Yes." Janos said soberly.

Kain then sighed. "I found the sword not far from where I found you. I assumed it was yours."

"You are right and wrong at the same time. I must guard it for a while longer, but soon no more."

"What is it?"

"The Soul Reaver…."

Kain stumbled back at those words and Janos was then revealed as the last of the true Ancients. Kain fought to maintain composure. "In a day I will leave to go die. Do not try and stop me." He said shortly. Kain sighed and left the vampire alone. The next day Janos had left but also left a note as Kain went in the next day.

"My friend, Scion of balance to be:

Soon I will depart this world and I leave behind a reminder. Do not think for once I am abandoning you. I cannot. As you are to be a Guardian of a Pillar I execute my last duty. No one but you, Kain will be able to unlock the full potential of the Reaver…that is besides the one who will remove my heart. You both must work as one. Only then will the true monsters be revealed. When you are slain and turned, I will be long dead. Seek out my fledgling Vorador. Tell him this simply: When a wraith comes, aid it. No more…no less. I leave behind a token for you to give to him to prove that I sent you. Under the pillow is an amulet. You must keep it from the light of the sun. Take it right to Vorador in the swamps. He will know what to do next. You will not see me again until you keep the promise…One day I will need YOU to save me again…

Ever your Guardian,

Janos Audron

10th Guardian of the Inner Circle

PS: Tell Mortanius I forgive him….

Janos

Kain read and reread the note. It was clear Janos knew more than he said and now a sense of loss came over Kain. His only friend was dead, no thanks to the Sarafan. Still he had to move. He swiftly hid the amulet under his clothing making sure it looked just like a normal necklace. He would go to the bar as usual and later that night head to Vorador's.

The day passed swiftly enough but this time a cry split the air and Kain winced. His entire psyche was altered. The patrons noted this and swiftly one ran to tell Mortanius. The necromancer knew at once what to do. He ordered Kain be sent to him at once…barely alive. All that was on him was to be left on him. Well the mob did as they were told and soon Kain awoke to find himself chained between two posts, neither dead nor alive fully, but in agony.

"So you have woken…" A cold voice behind Kain gave him the chills.

"Who are you?" Kain growled.

"Easy Scion of Balance…I am Mortanius."

"Mortanius…wait I have a message for you!"

"Do tell…" the silk voice was like a poison dagger sliding into Kain's heart.

"Janos forgives you…." He said softly.

Mortanius started. "The Audron is dead! How would he forgive me!"

'I saved him once…' Kain thought angrily but kept silent. Mortanius sighed. "Well it won't be enough for me. I am doomed already." He muttered. "I know what I must do now. Kain, Save Nosgoth!" he whispered and removed the sword from his back. Kain sighed and slumped over dead. Mortanius worked swiftly and Kain came back to himself stronger.

"Now beware…the Sun is your enemy. You are a vampire. Blood you must drink to survive. I leave three gifts. One: The Heart of Darkness, Rumored to be the heart of Janos Audron. Keep in you to keep it safe. Two: The Soul Reaver: Though you do not have the strength to wield it now, soon you will. I will place it in a place of safekeeping. Find it and it's yours. Three: A spell of Sanctuary…it will teleport you to a crypt where you will be safe for the day. Rain is also your enemy. Now go Kain…and get revenge. Find your destiny!" With that Mortanius vanished.

Kain sighed and swiftly killed those who were meant to be killed, then a voice told him to go the Pillars. Kain growled and off he went. He still hadn't accomplished the mission for Janos as of yet.


End file.
